


I Planned the Perfect Date

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [32]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Sex, What else would you do in the middle of the jungle on a dinosaur filled island?, date ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: The kids discuss what would be the perfect date, it does not go how most would expect it.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I Planned the Perfect Date

The island had a few saving graces, like the fact that it was close to the equator, and thus was always warm enough that they didn't need to make fires at night. 

They did though, part comfort and part Darius' advice that a fire would potentially be enough to keep dinosaurs away in the night. Not that it would really stop a dino if it were determined. But it was enough to give them the peace they needed to sleep.

Tonight, none of the kids could get to sleep, it simply wasn't there for them.

In an effort to break the silence and distract from the distant dinosaur roars Brooklynn decides to ask a question of everyone, "What do you think would be the perfect date?"

The kids share looks back and forth before Sammy pipes up, "I think a perfect date would be getting an ice cream, and talking over that, then going out for a movie, and then going out for a steak so you can talk about the movie and get to know each other more."

"That's really sweet Sammy." 

Kenji pipes up next, "I think a perfect date would be going bungee-jumping, or scuba diving." 

"Really? Why those?" Darius asks him.

"Dad says you take people on high adrenaline dates so they remember the high and the fun of it. I think bungee-jumping or scuba diving would be good cause you don't have to talk very much, so..." Kenji pauses like he knows he's going to reveal something he's not quite comfortable with. 

A small, awkward silence later Ben decides to add his own two cents, "I planned the perfect date." He says with a certainty that would probably better match Kenji. "You go to a bookstore, one of the ones that sell CDs too, and you and your partner go to the romance section and pulls books off the shelves and read the silliest sex scenes out of them." 

"Dude that's crazy!" Kenji interrupts him.

"I gotta agree, that's-" Brooklynn says, only to be interrupted. 

"Shhh, I'm not done! Then, when you're both giggling at the ridiculousness of the books, you go find whichever book sections you and your partner prefer, and you each pick out a book for each other. Then you pick out music for each other, and then you go and pick up Chinese food, or Thai, or whatever you both agree on that neither of you cooks, and then you sit and talk while the food gets ready. You're bound to talk about the music and book choices. Then you go back to someone's home, and you eat the food and listen to the music and read the books. A perfect date!" 

"That's, actually a really good plan. You get all the awkwardness out in the first bit with the romance books, and then you can actually enjoy the evening and discuss the books and music which are already a common ground. I approve." Yasmina tells Ben to the other's astonishment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 just came out and reminded me that I was doing all these, specifically this one.   
> I've only watched a couple of episodes, but it's still fantastic.


End file.
